Life Of A Mortal
by Alexjhandra
Summary: Personal challenge.  Each title of a chapter is the song I listened to during the whole time I wrote this.    Elena is tired of being told to sit and wait while everyone else saves the world.  She may be human but she can kick butt...Or so she thinks.
1. Just A Girl

Elena was tired of being constantly told to stay at home and let the two vampires take care of the problems. She couldn't even confront Katherine who was _her_ doppelganger! The whole thing was stupid and annoying! Pacing her room back and forth while trying to hold back her anger, Elena began to think of all the strengths she had only to come up empty. Even Bonnie had strengths because of her witch-y powers! It seemed that yet again that her job was to sit around and worry while waiting. She was fed up with it.

Elena threw on her jacket and stepped out of her room, down the stairs and finally outside. It seemed like a normal enough day. The sun was shining, the birds chirping, people outside doing work…No one would think that a rouge vampire was out and about killing innocent people. Remembering her self-given job, Elena glanced back into her wide purse to double check all her weapons. Stake, holy water, cross…Everything seemed to be in check. She was ready.

Stephen and Damon would be very angry to see what she was up to. But why was she the one to sit and worry all the time? Weren't they supposed to be the freaks in hiding? Not her. She was normal, she was a girl, she was the one supposed to be living life!

Anger began to boil in her once more causing her walk to seem more profound and defiant. She was going to go to Katherine, and she was going to get some answers out of her. Hopefully she would not bump into Damon or Stephen on the way; but if that did happen she would fight them and not listen to them anymore. She was tired of doing nothing while they were out risking their lives.

Elena finally ended up deep in the tomb where Katherine was sitting on the ground weak and frail. _And they think I am like that?_ "Where is the goddamn vampire?" _Yes, that's right Elena. Demand it. _Katherine looked at her in amusement and for a moment Elena thought she would laugh in her face. "Tell me where it is!"

"Or what? You going to send your little boy toys on me?" This time Katherine did laugh causing Elena's anger to rise dangerously.

"No, I will go in there myself and get the answer out of you myself!" Katherine laughed even harder at this.

"You forget something Elena. You're human, I am a vampire. I could snap you in two if I wanted to." Elena took a step closer, feeling the wall of power keeping Katherine in her tomb and Elena safe.

"And you forget something Katherine. I may be human but I am strong and your weak." Elena jutted her chin out as though to show strength that way.

"I may be weak little girl but I am still more powerful than you are." This was getting nowhere and Elena was wasting precious time. The more they fought about who was strongest the more potential there was that a life was getting stolen. Or the brothers were getting closer to finding that Elena had went against their will.

Sighing in annoyance, Elena reached into her bag and pulled out a bag of blood she had stolen from Damon. Katherine's reaction was enough to know that she would speak. "What do you want?"

"I want to know who this rouge vampire is and how to kill him." A slow smirk grew on Katherine's lips.

"Aren't your boys on that already?" Elena shrugged and began to put the blood back into the bag. "Wait! Fine, I will tell you everything you need to know. First, I want at least a cup before I start speaking."

"Fine." Smiling she began to pour a small amount of blood into the cup and carefully pushed it over the line of the barrier with a stick. Damon and Stephen said she couldn't do anything! The urge to stand up and cheer was almost overwhelming so Elena quickly busied herself with taking out her notebook and pen to take notes.

Katherine looked at the notebook with amusement but didn't say anything about it in fear of losing the blood. "The vampire's name is Christopher, he is here because his sire is entrapped in a tomb thanks to a witch named Bonnie and two vampires named Stephen and Damon." Elena had been writing down the new information but stopped as soon as what Katherine said dawned on her. Slowly, her eyes lifted up to meet Katherine's which shined with glee.


	2. How Was I To Know

_The information was still playing inside Elena's mind as she entered her home. The eerie silence was enough to tell her that something was going to happen and she would not like it. Licking her lips, Elena walked upstairs and stopped when she saw her door was ajar. Saying a small and quick prayer she pushed open the door and let out a silent sigh of relief. "Stefan, you scared me." When he looked up at her she quickly felt her heart drop. He knew and he was mad._

"_What were you doing today Elena? Why weren't you home?"_

"_Does it matter? You don't need to know everything about me." Shit, why was she acting so mad? Stefan's face fell and he turned around to start and play with a stuffed toy he had given her._

"_It does matter Elena, you know that. You could have gotten hurt-"_

"_But I didn't. I am fine Stefan! See!" Elena held out her arms to show that no scratch or bite could be seen on her._

"_But you could have!" He whirled around to show the worry and fear clearly displayed on his face. "Don't you understand that you could have gotten hurt or worse…" His voice cracked and he couldn't finish the sentence. "God Elena…The reason why I tell you to stay home is because I love you."_

"_And I love you as well Stefan. It's just that I can't just sit here and do nothing as everyone I know risks their lives." She placed a hand and cupped his cheek while gazing into his eyes. Elena wanted him to know that she didn't go off and risk everything to defy him but to help them._

"_But I risk my life for you Elena." He mumbled. "We all risk our lives for you and this town but if you go risk your life and die then it means nothing." He took her hand on his cheek in his own and gave it a squeeze. "You must know that I care for you and don't want anything to happen to you but if you keep doing this I wont be there to help you."_

"_Maybe I don't need your help! Maybe I can take care of myself!" Her anger was starting to grow again and Stefan could tell that she was not going to back down. She was so stubborn and headstrong that it was making him angry._

"_You can't Elena! You are only human they are vampires! Can't you understand that! Or maybe you are too blind by being stubborn that you wont see it!" Elena opened her mouth to say something but was too shocked by his statement that she couldn't say anything. Stefan could read the hurt in her eyes and sighed while reaching out to comfort her. "Elena…I am sorry…You just get me so worked up that I say stupid things sometimes and-"_

"_Get out."_

"_Elena please…"_

"_Get out! Get out! Get out!" She swung the door open so harshly that it banged up against the wall with a loud thud. Stefan walked slowly towards the door but turned to face his mortal love whom he hurt greatly. "Elena…I am sorry." She just stood there, trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes._

"_Stefan, get out. Don't come near me anymore and don't talk to me. You said what you thought and I don't want to hear anymore of it." Her voice was a soft whisper but contained enough anger to scald his heart. His own tears were starting to well up in his eyes but he turned his face away in time to hide them. If she was not going to show her tears then he didn't have to._

_As soon as he was out of her room Elena threw herself on the bed and began to sob. That jerk! How could he say that to her?_ The sad part about the whole thing was that it was true. She was blinded by her stubbornness sometimes, but he didn't have to throw it in her face like he did.

She screamed all her anger into a pillow trying to get rid of all the emotion that was building up inside her. "I hate him…" The words felt weird on her tongue and even more weird when she heard it. "I hate Stefan Salvatore." The words hardly came out right, it didn't sound or feel right to her. Not wanting to try it anymore she got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom to splash some cold water on her tear streaked face.

As she stared at herself in the mirror she came to a startling conclusion. She would prove to him that she was not just a 'stubborn human' but that she was strong. She could take on strong vampires and beat them as easy as they do. Well, maybe not as easy but easier then they thought it would be. With a determined look she walked into her closet and began to get changed into clothes she would not mind getting dirty. As she packed her purse up once more a Salvatore brother was gazing at her with interest and worry.


	3. You've Got A Friend In Me

Elena crawled out of her bedroom window to make sure no one in the house would know she was leaving. If her aunt did she knew she would be in big trouble, on the other hand if Jeremy and Alaric knew they would want to help which would cause even more trouble. She didn't need any more trouble, she had enough as it is with her two vampire 'friends' doing their best to 'look after her'. Sighing in frustration she jumped from her window sill, grabbed onto a branch and dropped down. "Home free." She whispered to herself.

"And what do you think you are doing missy?" Crap. Turning around Elena gasped as she saw Damon leaning against the very tree she had dropped from. She was surprised to see him there but even more surprised to find her eyes taking him in. Damon was most definitely attractive, there was no doubt about that. His dark features and even darker personality could drag in even the coldest female to him. But Elena was not here to drool over the older Salvatore brother but to help both.

"None of your business." She mumbled while turning around and walking away from him. As if it was that easy to push him away.

"Really now? I think it is seeing as my little brother is at home sulking. Not that I much care for him, rather I am more curious as to what you said."

"You already know?" Of course he does. Stefan must have rushed home as soon as the whole fight was over. With his vampire powers he would be home within minuets even though it would take a normal human about fifteen. "Whatever Damon, I have stuff to do."

"And what would that be?"

"Already said it is none of your business." Her pace quickened as she tried to push Damon away but he had no trouble with catching up to her. His hand snatched at her arm forcing her to stop where she was. Eyes cast to the ground while allowing her hair to fall down into her brown eyes, Elena wished with all her might that Damon would just go away. No such luck.

"Elena Gilbert, will you just tell me what you are doing?" That got her attention. Damon never used her full name unless he was very irritated with her. Knowing she had no choice she stubbornly looked up into Damon's eyes letting her own show that she was not about to budge.

"I am going after that rouge vampire that Katherine decided to make. I am going to kill him and then I am going to go home and sleep in for once. So there Damon. You glad that I told you?" A flicker of emotion passed through Damon's eyes, it looked like surprise, and it only made Elena feel smug and almost glad that she told him.

"Actually, yeah I am. You see, now I have a reason to do this." Without another word, Damon grabbed her under her arms and gently flipped her over his shoulder.

"Damon! Put me down or I will scream and wake up the whole neighborhood!"

"Go ahead Elena. Wake up your mom, Jeremy, and Alaric so you can tell them what you were up to. I am sure Alaric and Jeremy would love to help out." Shoot, he had her there. Without any other options Elena allowed him to jump through her window and back into her room. Once Damon closed the window and turned back around to face her, Elena sat on the foot of her bed and glared up at him.

"I hate you." Once again an emotion passed through his eyes but this time it was a whole other emotion.

"Why thank you, I care so deeply for you as well Elena." He said this while grabbing a pillow and blanket off of her bed and placing it on the window seat.

"What are you doing?"

"Making my bed." Shock was easily read on her face.

"Oh no you don't! You are not staying here!"

"Elena, you don't think I am going to let you stay here alone knowing you would just run away again would you?" His mock surprise just added to her frustration as she plopped down on the bed pouting like a child would.

"Why Damon? Why can't you two just let me help out?" She lost, and she knew it, but she wanted to know why the two of them would just give in. Damon studied her for a moment wanting to see if this was just another trick of hers; if she was just using him again like she had before. But her eyes gave the emotion away to tell him it was true. Sighing, he walked over to the foot of the bed and sat down.

"Because we care about you." Elena looked up at him and raised an eyebrow causing him to give a bitter chuckle. "It's true Elena, even if you don't believe me it is true. My little brother more than cares about you, he is really in love with you as sick as it is. And me…" Again he studied her, wondering if she was ready for the truth. Was he ready to say it? Deciding that neither of them were not he went with the easy answer.

"And I care about you as a…'friend'…would." Elena rolled her eyes obviously not believing him.

"A friend would let me help out."

"Not a real friend. A real friend would make sure you were safe and not go out to do stupid stuff that could get you killed." Elena threw her hands up in defeat and crawled into bed tired from all the fighting she had had to do.

"I give up for now. Just remember Damon, I am not one to give up entirely." Damon smirked at this while crawling into his own makeshift bed.

"I know, why do you think I hang around so much?" Elena chuckled surprised by her sudden mood change as she turned out the light. She had thought it would be weird to sleep with him in the room, but strangely enough it was comforting.

(I am sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC but they are really hard for me to capture…-_-;…)


End file.
